


30% chance

by 3rd_times_a_charm



Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Background Asahina Aoi, Background Maizono Sayaka, Background Mioda Ibuki, M/M, My First Fanfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:35:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23835499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3rd_times_a_charm/pseuds/3rd_times_a_charm
Summary: This is my first fic! sorry if it sucks!Leon is bored. he has the same schedule everyday.after Yasuhiro volunteers to read his fortune (kinda), his life gets more exiting than before.
Relationships: Hagakure Yasuhiro/Kuwata Leon
Kudos: 44





	30% chance

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! if your a writer and you are reading this, #1, thanks! #2, why? #3, you may recognize that i will 'sign' my comments with "- some gay chick". if you recognize that, imma go full nagito on you, An UlTiMaTe ReAdInG a FiC I MaDe! AmAzInG!  
> anyway, i use their first names. it just is much easier to write for me. sorry if you dont! please dont judge me too harshly.

Leon Kuwata, the ultimate baseball star, woke up like he did everyday. He started getting ready to leave when the morning announcement, saying that the dining hall was open, and everyone should eat and then work on their talent. He finished getting ready, and then he left.

‘I had the strangest dream…’ he thought, ‘me and… 14 other students… trapped in the school?’ his thoughts trailed off.

Leon walked through the halls and passed other students. He didn’t pay attention to anyone, though. 

‘We were forced to… kill each other…’ he was thinking about the dream again, ‘and… that stupid bear! He made us do that!’ 

“Hey, leon!”

Makoto Naegi, the supposed Ultimate Lucky Student, and Leon’s best friend.

“Woah! Makoto! You scared me. Don’t sneak up on me like that!”

“Sorry! I was just going to tell you, everyone else already ate. Yasuhiro is the only one left in the dining hall.”

Yasuhiro Hagakure, better known as hiro. He is known as the Ultimate Clairvoyant, even though he is only right about 30% of the time. Even though he is two years older than everyone, he still goes to hope’s peak with us.

“That makes sense.” Leon said. “Hey, let’s go get some breakfast.”

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They walked into the dining hall to see Hiro there, looking into his crystal ball.

“Oh! Hey dudes! Do you guys have the time for me to predict your future? I need to work on my talent but no one wants their future told.”

Makoto looked towards Leon.

“Ah… I’m busy, but maybe Leon wants to?”

Leon thought it over. 

“Well… I would normally work with Sayaka and Ibuki to improve my musician skills… but Sayaka is sick and I don’t want to be alone with Ibuki… sure! I need some excitement anyways.”

Something about Hiro’s smile made Leon feel happy.

“Okay! Well… I’ll be in my room getting things ready! Meet me there in about half an hour, okay?” Hiro suddenly seemed very enthusiastic. 

“Uh… see you then!” Leon yelled towards Hiro as he ran out of the dining hall. “I guess I’m getting my future told.”

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
(Character swap, it may be unclear. Sorry ‘bout that.)

Hiro ran towards his room, to prepare. Out of everyone *Leon* said he wanted to know his fortune. This was possibly the best day of his life!

But of course… he was still two years older than Leon. Was it creepy that he liked him? 

Probably not… 

Half an hour. He could make it until then.

He set out his crystal ball and the cards and waited. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
(Character swap again. It sorta just goes back and forth now.)

Leon wondered what his fortune would be. Even a 30% chance was a good chance for excitement. He thought as he walked through the now mostly empty halls. 

‘In my dream....’ slowly, he remembered parts of his dream. ‘Was I…. the first killer? I think…’

He almost passed Hiro’s room while he was thinking. He knocked, and Yasuhiro opened the door with a smile. The room was dimly lit, with purplish curtains hanging around the room. A low table was in the middle of the room, with a crystal ball and tarot cards on it. 

“Wow… it's all so… new to me…” Leon said while looking around the room

“So… you have never done something like this before?” Hiro asked. He was surprised, since almost everyone else he predicted for had already done something like this.

“Well, anyway! Let’s do this!” Hiro said. He was definitely excited for this.

“So… how do we start?” Leon said. Leon, was very confused. He had no idea what was going on. He was just happy that he got to spend more time with someone he really wanted to spend time with. 

“Well, come sit over here.” Hiro was leading him towards the table. “Now, what do you want to know?”

“Ah… well… uh…” Leon started to blush.

“Who will you pair with, in this school?” Hiro smiled, obviously a joke.

“Uh… yeah, actually.” Leon smiled sheepishly.

“O-oh. I was just joking but okay dude.” Hiro also started blushing, but Leon could not tell. “Well… let’s see…”

Hiro looked into the ball. It actually seemed to be filled with smoke that was swirling around. Leon was entranced by the beauty of it all. He saw shapes appear and disappear in the smoke, their dancing almost hypnotizing him. The only thing that pulled him from this trance was Hiro. 

“Oh.” Hiro said.

Leon looked up at the boy’s face. The boy who was blushing heavily. The boy who gave him a sheepish smile. The boy who said,

“Uh… leon? Your uh… partner is uh…”

Leon was anticipating the worst. Someone like Toko or Aoi from his class, maybe even Ibuki, from class 77-B. But, to his luck, it was not. 

It was Yasuhiro himself. Which explained the blushing. 

Hiro explained that he had been crushing on Leon for quite a while, and how he was very happy that Leon agreed to go with hiro. He explained that he was going to try to confess his love that day, and how he was really sorry and understood if Leon didn’t like him back, and wasn’t gay. 

Leon said that he also liked Yasuhiro, and that he was probably bisexual anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> #1, sorry for ending it so swiftly. im not very good at endings or writing in general... #2, Wow! you got to the end! its not really long but... still! I will take any criticism you have! it will just make me happy that you commented!  
> I will take suggestions for other fics cause im low on ideas. Thank you for reading!  
> \- some gay chick


End file.
